For the purposes of fixing a component such as more particularly a lamp in a recess in a part of a body, it is possible to use a fixing means which engages with the body in two stages each with differing actions. Such an arrangement can be found in DE 30 44 313 A1. In that case the component firstly has a pivot pin which engages into a first opening in the part of the body and thereby fixes the component pivotably at that point. Also arranged on the component is a V-shaped resilient detent element, the V-shape comprising two limbs of which one limb is connected to the component and projects substantially perpendicularly from the rear wall of the component and therefore points precisely in the direction in which the component is fitted into the recess. Provided on the other limb of the detent element is a holding projection which latches into a second opening in the part of the body when the component is disposed in its appropriate position in the recess in the part of the body. That implements the first step in latching engagement of the detent element, thereby providing that the component is held and fixed to the part of the body of the motor vehicle.
In addition, provided at the free end of the detent element is a dismantling projection which latches into a catch on the component when the component is pressed beyond its reference or target position in the body further into the recess. By virtue of the component being further pressed into the recess, the V-shaped detent element is compressed, whereby the dismantling projection moves on to the catch on the component and finally comes into latching engagement behind the catch. That second stage in latching engagement of the detent element provides that the detent element is fixed in its compressed configuration. In this respect it is important that, in the compressed configuration, the holding projection is no longer in engagement with the second opening in the part of the body, so that at that location the fixing of the component to the part of the body is released. The component can therefore be removed from the recess again.
The above-discussed arrangement thus permits easy fitment of the component by inserting it and pressing it into the recess until the holding projection comes into latching engagement on the part of the body. It also permits easy removal by further pressing the component into the recess until the dismantling projection latches into the catch on the component and thereby fixes the detent element in a configuration in which latching engagement on the part of the body is removed. A disadvantage with that arrangement however is that it requires a large amount of space at the rear of the component as sufficient space must be available there for the V-shaped detent element to pass thereinto when the component is pressed into the recess.